Fetish King
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: WARNING: SLASH!  Spike/Xander.  Spike brings Xander's darkest, wettest dream to life  Spike in a cop outfit!


Fetish King

Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: M/M, Nekid boys, fetish, roleplay, handcuffs, pwp  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Summary: Spike's tired of waiting for Harris to make a move, so he decides to do it for him.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spike, Xander, or anything of BTVS  
Status: COMPLETE

Fetish King

All those nights spent listening to Harris talk in his sleep had finally paid off. His humiliation from the bloody scoobies was not in vain, at the very least. Knowing just what kind of fetishes and kinks the boy had, even if he didn't admit to them even to himself, was going to come in handy now that Spike had decided to take the boy as his.

Okay, so perhaps it wasn't the brightest idea that he go after the boy. But he had it on good authority, namely Harris' aforementioned sleep-talking, the boy found Spike attractive and wanted to get fucked or fuck him. Spike wasn't sure on that last part; the boy always woke up just as he got to that part of the dream. But it was obvious the dream was headed in that direction in any case. He'd decided to go through with this because he was bloody lonely and now that he had the chip problem he couldn't exactly pall around with his own kind, now could he? At least not now he was killing them to help the slayer. He was well and truly fucked as far as that went, so the least he could try to do is get well and truly fucked literally.

The night was exceptionally dark tonight, the moon covered by clouds and Spike hoped it wasn't getting ready to rain. It was the rainy season in California and he was not interested in getting wet. He was even less interested in getting wet in his current outfit. God help the random demon that happened to round the corner and began to laugh at him, he would not suffer cheeky demons tonight.

As Spike rounded the corner to Xander's street he could hear his parents fighting and throwing things from there. Well, that would provide a perfect set up for the scene anyway: Domestic Disturbance. He questioned himself again and called himself all kinds of fool for doing this. He purposely picked the night he did because everyone was out while Xander wasn't, resting up for work in the morning. But once the slayer found out he'd seduced her white knight the shit would hit the fan.

Making his way to Xander's house Spike kept an eye on the house, noting the time and knowing Xander would be up for nourishment any moment now. Just as he was getting settled in to wait Xander made his way out of the basement and quietly into the kitchen. Just as he did so Spike walked up to the kitchen door and knocked, calling himself all kinds of a fool still thinking that the moment Harris opened the door he'd get staked or he'd call the slayer to do it for him. No chance of running now; he had to suck it up, be a man, and go through with his plan. He just hoped he didn't look like a ponce, not like he could take a quick look in the mirror. Oh fuck he probably looked like a ponce.

Just as he was about to turn and leave Xander opened the door cautiously, "S-Spike….?" The boy asked incredulously as he took in Spike's appearance, the ice cream he'd been scooping up to eat dropped to the ground, well some little mouse or sommat was gona get a lucky meal tonight.

Looking Spike up and down Xander couldn't believe his eyes. The outfit was right out of his wet dreams. Spike wore a long sleeved cop uniform, all black of course. He had a feeling the gun in the holster was real, knowing Spike, even if the badge was fake, and oh god those were handcuffs right next to the gun.

Xander noticed that Spike had used his docs for this, but the rest of the outfit was to specks. He even had the mirrored sunglasses that came off to reveal deep blue eyes and oh god he was damn hot in that cop outfit. "Sir, we got report of a domestic disturbance."

This caused Xander to remember his parents were in the other room. He looked back toward the room then back at Spike, "yeah, that's pretty normal around here."

"May I come in and take a look around then?" Spike asked, he didn't know what he'd do if Xander refused him. Probably complete his humiliation but that was the life of William the Bloody, always humiliating himself for someone he cared about.

However, the look on Xander's face told him something else entirely. The boy looked about ready to cream his pants over his wet dream brought to life. Spike barely held back a satisfied smile, satisfied that he'd pinpointed Xander's dark desire and brought it to life for him. The boy seemed to wake up and remembered he'd been asked a question. "Oh uh…. Sure?" Xander practically squeaked.

Invitation issued, Spike wasted no time coming inside. He moved past Xander, past the door to the other room, and headed right for the basement. Now all he had to do was find a reason to continue the role play. It shouldn't be all that hard, he remembered smelling something in the basement and…ah ha! Spike zeroed in on Xander's couch and dug down into the cushions where a small plastic zip top bag was stashed. Its contents were green dried leaves and Spike could tell it was not oregano!

"Ah ha, just wot I thought." Xander stopped in his tracks as Spike found his stash with ease. Probably because the vampire had smelled the stash before when they were roommates and knew it'd be there still, what with the shit parents he had he needed a little pick-me-up once in a while.

"Uh…that's my moms." Xander lied smoothly, whatever this was he wanted it to continue and damn if he didn't want Spike punishing him.

"A likely story, but I've heard it all before. Sir, I'm gona have to take you down town." Spike said in his thick English accent and Xander shivered with delight. "Assume the position," Spike said, pointing to the wall just past Xander with leather gloved fingers.

Xander looked at the wall before looking back at Spike, "W-what?"

Spike was at his side in a blink of an eye, roughly grabbing Xander's arm and shoving him against the wall he'd pointed at. "I said against the wall punk!" And again with the shiver-y tingly goodness. Xander braced his palms against the wall indicated as he was pushed against it, holding still while Spike did a quick pat down. Spike's hand brushed over Xander's crotch and he noticed the hard bulge there. He grabbed it and then leaned in to growl in Xander's ear, "enjoying this you little punk? I'll give you sommat to enjoy. On your knees, hop head." Before Xander could drop to his knees, though, Spike made good use of the cuffs and cuffed his hands behind his back before pushing the boy down to his knees.

Spike moved in front of Xander once the boy was on his knees and unzipped his pants. There was no doubt Xander was enjoying this, the glazed lustfilled gaze Xander fixed onto Spike's movements as he lowered his pants enough to remove his cock was proof enough. "Think you deserve my cock, punk? You'll show me how much you want it or you won't get any. Start at m'boots, reefer."

Without missing a beat, and not bothering to question himself, Xander leaned forward and started to kiss and lick Spike's recently cleaned boots. They looked shiny and new, and he was glad for that. It'd be a total turn off if he had to lick and kiss dirty boots. Xander made sure to lavish both boots with the same amount of worship, making the black leather shiny with his spit, before he moved up the leather pants. Slowly he worked his way up, kissing the inside of Spike's legs and just showing appreciation for the badass being in front of him.

Just as he was reaching the apex of Spike's legs where his cock hung full and pointing up, ready for play, Spike's hand shot down and grabbed Xander by the hair. "Think that was good enough to earn my prick, boy?" When Xander nodded enthusiastically Spike nodded as well. "Good, better suck it good or I'll have to use your arse." Not that Spike wouldn't use Xander's ass, but it was role playing after all.

"Yes, sir." That earned him a very harsh tug to his hair, "Ow, yes officer!"

"Better, pet. Now, get to sucking before I get bored." Spike aimed his cock down toward Xander's mouth with his free hand, stroking it a bit, before it finally entered the wet cavern that was Xander's mouth. And damn, it was warm and perfect. So hot and wet, swallowing around him just right. He wondered if the boy ever did anything like this before.

Spike put both hands on Xander's head, keeping him still, and looked down at him, "gona fuck your face now, just hold on yeah?" And without further warning Spike started to piston his hips in and out, pushing his cock a little deeper on each thrust in until he was completely down Xander's throat, cutting off the boy's air. Spike held his cock there, deep in Xander's throat so he couldn't breathe, until the boy below him started to struggle to pull back and get some air. He held it there a little longer and then pulled back just long enough for him to suck in a quick breath before pushing his cock back down in. This time Xander didn't wait to struggle, he hadn't been able to suck in much breath and it was already running out but damn it was hot. With his hands cuffed behind him he couldn't do anything but take what Spike gave him and trust he wouldn't hurt him.

"That's it, little slut, you love to suck cock don't you. You'll keep it down there till I tell you otherwise. Gonna make you choke on it." Spike mumbled as he held Xander still easily. The boy wasn't putting up that much of a fight but it was enough to make him need to hold on tight. He pulled his cock out again to allow Xander to suck in some breath, but again quickly shoved his cock back down Xander's throat before he could pull in a full breath.

He could tell Xander was very close, and he wasn't anywhere near done with him yet. So Spike pulled his cock out of Xander's throat, letting the boy cough for a moment before grabbing him by the hair, "Think you did a decent job then, little slut. Time for a cavity search, make sure you don't have any more of that stuff on you naughty boy." Without giving Xander a chance to try to rise on his own he pulled Xander up by his hair and bent him over the couch.

Spike made quick work of Xander's pants, quickly unbuttoning them and dropping them to Xander's feet. He then grabbed Xander's hair and yanked his head up, "Wot do you say…?"

This time Xander was making an educated guess as to what Spike wanted to hear. So he went for the most obvious, "please, officer, give me the cavity search."

Spike let go of Xander's hair and gave his ass a slap, "Since you asked so nicely." Spike pulled out the lube he'd brought with him and slicked up a couple of gloved fingers. Slowly he stretched Xander with first one finger, than two, until he had worked the boy open and Xander could take three fingers. "Don't feel anythin' up there, pet. Best I check deep though, yeah?"

Xander looked back at Spike as best he could, and boy was that a mistake and a half! The man was sex on a stick right now in that cop uniform! Not that he wasn't usually, Xander wasn't sure if he could stand looking at Spike like that, what with the gloves, and the handcuffs, and the gun… "I-if you think it's necessary, o-officer."

Spike slapped Xander's ass with his free hand, "damn right wotever I think." Spike stood from where he was fingering Xander open and carefully lowered his pants with his free hand a bit, making sure to draw it out as much as possible. The anticipation driving the boy mad while Spike continued to finger-fuck him, and as Xander waited he anticipated feeling that cock up his ass. Spike was huge, filling his throat earlier perfectly and he knew it'd fill his ass just as perfectly. "You're not allowed to cum unless I say so, punk." Spike mumbled in his ear as he leaned over him.

"Y-yes officer." Xander grunted out as his ass was slapped again. Those gloves were doing such wonderful things to him; the slick leather feel in his ass was amazing. But all too soon the gloved fingers were removed and Xander groaned in disappointment. He didn't have to wait long; however, as Spike grabbed his cock with the hand he'd been finger-fucking Xander with and aimed it for the boy's winking hole. The tip went in without much effort, and Spike held it there to tease Xander with it. He heard the boy's panting increase, his heart beat faster, and knew he was on the verge of begging.

Spike didn't have long to wait, "Please, officer, search me deep." Xander did his best to remain in character for this, but it was fast becoming hard to form coherent sentences in his head, let alone speak them.

Spike slapped his ass again, the leather adding more sting to it, "Know how to ask nicely, you do pet." Spike gave one hard shove and he was buried balls deep into Xander's body while the boy beneath him cried out in surprise and pleasure. Spike slapped his ass again, making the cheek nice and red by now and enjoying the color, "That's it luv, take it deep for me."

"Please, fuck me officer." Xander grunted, and his request was met with another slap this time to his other ass cheek. But it also got Spike to start moving, slowly at first, but building up a pace to bring them both off.

"Yeah, that's it luv, take it deep up your arse. Little slut, you love takin it up the arse huh?" Spike's hips pistoned back and forth, thrusting his cock in and out of Xander's waiting and greedy hole. Spike grabbed hold of Xander's ass, holding it open and exposed for his pleasure, and started to thrust his hips steadily back and forth so that he brought his cock out all the way and stabbed it back inside. He watched his meat appear before completely disappearing again in Xander's body. Xander cried out each time Spike's cock was stabbed back inside, the technique Spike using was completely undoing him. "Perfect little arse, maybe I should make you mine. That wot you want slut? Forget I saw that weed an make your arse mine?" Spike gripped Xander's long dark locks and forced Xander's head back. The stretching of Xander's neck into that position made it hard to articulate any words, and Xander was only left with helpless grunts and groans. Spike smirked as he fucked Xander harder, "I'll take that as a yes."

Xander closed his eyes and focused on Spike's cock in his ass as it brushed the magic spot inside, he was so close but he had to keep himself from tumbling over the edge, only permission from Spike would get him release.

Spike leaned over Xander and nipped at the boy's ear while growling, "cum for me, slut. Show me how much you love wot I do to you." And Xander needed no further orders than that. He cried out as his cum spattered the back of the couch where he was bent over it. Spike slapped Xander's ass one more time as he rode out Xander's orgasm, the boy's channel squeezing his cock perfectly, before filling the boy with his seed completely.

Spike let go of Xander's hair, letting the boy relax, and slowly disengaged from him with a spray of cum. He watched as cum leaked out Xander's ass and down his thigh, his cock twitched wanting to fill again at the erotic display. "Oh yeah luv, I'm not letting you go now. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."


End file.
